Beyond Weird
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Well, Kaiya's back. But what's happening in her world and at her home? Could the Naruto world possibly handle another person from her world? OC x Sasuke, T - for language
1. Chapter 1

I know the world is coming to an end, I'm actually putting a sequel up.

Again, I don't any of the characters other than Kaiya and Kitsu.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsunade watched quietly as Kaiya fidgeted in front of her with the rest of Team 7 behind her. The blonde smiled then tossed a headband towards the stunned girl, who grinned and tied it around her forehead before giving the grinning blonde a tight hug.

"I'm surprised it only took a few months for you to complete all your training," the blonde woman smirked as the other girl pouted then sighed. "I have the perfect mission for you to start on. It seems that there is someone else from your side who has started showing an alarmingly large amount of chakra recently."

This had all of their attention as Tsunade opened a file, "The girl is actually from your town and is your age. I sent one of my ANBU to scout her out but she caught on quickly and had somehow managed to hurt him before he could get away."

Kakashi shared a look with the others quickly before looking back at the Hokage. Kaiya stepped forward, "Please tell me it's not one of my friends, anyone but them," she pleaded.

Naruto placed a hand on her arm gently as Tsunade looked up as she held a picture up, it facing away from them, "Do any of them have strange hair colours?"

Kaiya shook her head, "Browns and blondes, all natural." She tensed up with a sinking feeling, "Strange, how?"

"Silver streaks?" the woman questioned.

The girl hung her head as she shook it, "No, but I have this damn feeling I know _exactly_ who it is. And she will put up more of a fight than I did if she's brought here." She paused for a minute, "But she doesn't know how to control that chakra and let me guess, the ANBU had severe burns right?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes," she eyed the girl who seemed to deflate more, "How did you know?"

"Because, she has always been a little pyromaniac since we were kids. Anytime she got a hold of a lighter or was around anything that was burning, she tried to make it burn more or touch it," she groaned and rubbed her temples.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura with a raised eyebrow as she shrugged. It had taken a few weeks before Kaiya was comfortable around them and Naruto in the same space without trying to kill the two. Now everything was fine, but if there was this new girl they had to get. They could only imagine the problems for them.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "So we need to get her and bring her back?"

Tsunade nodded as Kaiya sighed and lifted her head, "Send only me, Kakashi, and Sasuke." The others began to protest but she held up her hand, "Kakashi because he can bring us back, me because she knows me and trusts me more than anyone else close to her, and Sasuke because we can use him if things get out of hand, as soon as she finds out he can make fire she'll stick close to him like a moth to a flame."

Naruto didn't like the idea of her going alone with them but had a rumbling reassurance at the back of his mind that she was strong enough for anyone in that world. Sakura had long since gotten over her crush for the raven but was still leery of what could happen, "How do you know this?"

The others looked at the silent girl as she motioned for the picture to be turned around. It was a picture the ANBU had managed to take before he got free and escaped. The others gapped as they stared at the girl that almost screamed pure evil.

It looked like she was walking past were the person with the camera was as the sun set but had noticed them and stopped, looking right at them to her left with her right hand held up slightly. Bright red flames licked up her arm from the ball of fire in her hand. She had mid-back length black hair with silver streaks throughout. She was average height but slender, muscular build like Kaiya. Her eyes were strangely bright violet and narrowed knowingly. She wore black cargo pants with a tight black and silver tank top that rode up slightly on her stomach and clung tightly to her curves.

They all took in the picture as Sasuke blinked, "Are her eyes purple?"

Kaiya nodded, "It's a very rare birth defect. It's just the pigment in her eyes somehow turned out like that when she was born."

The others nodded as Tsunade sat back in her chair, "Your town is very big, how do you know all of this Kaiya?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the picture and his Kaiya several times before Kyuubi rumbled, **"Sisters."**

Kaiya shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she suddenly looked more tired, "Who else would know her better, than her own twin?" Everyone stared at her, making her fidget under their gazes and the heavy silence, "She was away when our parents were killed and I was kidnapped. Our cousin raised her and still lives with her. That's why I said to only bring us three."

"Then it must be genetic with the large chakra amounts," Tsunade mused until she remembered something, "You said she would put up more of a fight."

The girl nodded, "She hates sudden change and hates being challenged. She'll know who they are when she sees them, only because I forced her to watch the anime with me." She cringed, "Which may also mean she may put up more of a fight thinking I'm playing a sick joke on her. Great," she groaned and had the sudden urge to slam her head into the wall.

Tsunade shook her head, "She needs to be brought here until she can at least control that power. She'll need help Kaiya." The girl sighed but nodded as they were told to go.

They walked out and stood in the hallway as Kaiya smiled and gave Naruto a tight hug, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And don't panic, she always seemed to like you the most. She said you would've made the perfect accomplice in some of her pranks."

Naruto had gotten more possessive of her ever since that first night of her snuggled up to him. They made a promise to wait about doing anything other than kissing and light touches until they were a little older. Well, Kaiya suggested it with an underlying threat and the blonde and fox agreed in fear only to be glomped to the ground and kissed senseless by the happy girl.

Sasuke groaned, "You mean she does them too? I thought it was just you."

She smirked, "She's worse then I am. I don't remember her thoughts about the rest of you. But she stopped watching before Sai showed up so she'll be surprised when she sees you since in the show you're suppose to be-"

The blonde covered her mouth quickly and shook his head. She had told him everything from her time and was scared with the way everything had turned out over there and was happy that the raven had only stayed gone for a week before coming back after Naruto and Kakashi had caught him and knocked some sense into his hard head. "Remember, that hasn't happened here and the only thing you'll do is set everyone off Kaiya."

He released her mouth and sucked in a breath then cursed and nodded, smiling sheepishly, "I keep forgetting sometimes." She gave him one last hug then looked at the other two guys in the team, "Let's go get the little pyro over here before she sees if she can blow up the world just for the hell of it."

"Would she really?" Sakura asked worried.

"If she was bored enough, then yeah," she sighed and stretched, "Let's hope we can find her easily and get back here. Can you take us to my old house? We can go from there."

Kakashi nodded and they left in a large puff of smoke and appeared in her old bedroom that looked like it did when she had left until she noticed that there were a few bags of fast food on the bed and the TV was on and paused.

She heard a noise downstairs and motioned for the two to follow her as they all made it to the kitchen without making a noise. Her and Kakashi noticed where that body had been, had been cleaned and not a sign of it had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiya quickly peeked around the corner only to blink as she took in the sight before leaning back and trying not to laugh. The other two looked over and watched as the girl they were suppose to be getting was grabbing a drink from the fridge and dancing around to the music that was blasting from the headphones in her ears.

After she composed herself, Kaiya peeked back over just as the girl had sat her drink down, with her back to them and stared dancing and singing. Kaiya looked at the other two and whispered, "Don't you dare say a word to Naruto about what you're about to see. Got it?" They nodded quickly as she began to brace herself.

The girl began to move her hips as she sung, "_Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, out of line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more._"

Kaiya walked up before she could finish that last sentence and took the left headphone and put it in her ear to look like the mirror image of the other, who was stunned for half a second before they started singing and dancing. Their voices blended perfectly like most twins do. Their right sides were facing towards where the other two watched, hidden from view.

"_I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it,_" Kaiya had an arm around her sister's waist as she copied and smirked as their hips moved. "_Sex in the air, I don't care. I love the smell of it_," they pulled eachother flush to the other and let their hands run down the other's side. "_Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me_," they quickly let go and slammed their back together and acted like they were sliding down a wall as their right hands down at their sides but clasped together.

They both stood back up and Kaiya waited for the eventual explosion but was surprised when she was hugged tightly as her sister tried not to cry, "Where in the hell have you been Kaiya?!"

Said girl laughed sheepishly as she they put the music played down on the table, "Funny you should ask that Kitsu. I'm actually here to get you." The other girl gave her a look so she explained, "I heard you've been playing with more fire."

Kitsu blinked before she nodded, "You wouldn't believe it! A week ago, I got so angry about something that fire just formed in my fist."

Kaiya mumbled, "Oh, I understand. Now here's the thing you won't believe." She motioned to the doorway as the other two walked out into the open quietly.

"You're shitting me, right?" Kitsu lifted an eyebrow as she studied the two then looked back at her sister, "I don't know who they are but they win for the best cosplay."

Kaiya sighed as she heard Sasuke growl under his breath and shot him a look, "I thought so too. But they are who you think they are. Where do you think I've been for the past few months?"

Kitsu blinked, "After talking to your friends, I thought they escaped the nut house and left you there."

Kaiya sighed again, "I started having a similar problem before I left. I got faster, light on my feet, and better with weapons. That and my eyes would start glowing and if you haven't noticed them now, the slits are not fake." Kitsu gapped as Kaiya grabbed the drink from the table and pulled her sister up to her room and sat down in the floor with her as the guys stood in the doorway, "You remember the main people from Naruto Shippuuden?"

Kitsu rolled her eyes, "Yes and for the record on that: Fuck you and whatever you ate that gave you the idea to force me to watch that."

This time Kaiya rolled her eyes, "Heard and noted. Now these two, along with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji came when they found out someone," she motioned to herself, "had too much chakra and Tsunade decided to drag me back there to make sure I wasn't a threat and to train me."

Kitsu caught on quickly and wracked her brain to remember everything, then glared at Kakashi, "You forced her to go, didn't you?"

"Shikamaru and Neji did actually," the silver haired nin said as he studied the girl carefully. She look identical to Kaiya but they couldn't be sure as to how she would react to everything.

She looked back over to her sister and stared, "But you forced me to watch videos of the voice actors." Kaiya nodded then finally noticed the fast food bags beside them and started to practically drool. Kitsu didn't even look at her as she took out a burger and tossed it to her twin, who had it unwrapped and a few bites out of it before she finally stopped and just savored the taste. "I take it they don't have this there do they?" she asked as her sister looked at her with big sad eyes as she snuck a fry and shook her head.

Kitsu snickered at her sister, then came to the conclusion, "You're here to take me there, aren't you?"

Kaiya had stopped eating and nodded slowly, "Yeah, Tsunade thinks it would be best for you to at least be trained so that you can control all that energy now." She froze when her sister poked the mark on her neck and received a questioning look. She leant over and whispered to where the others couldn't hear, "You remember the blonde one you wanted to have help with pranks?" Kitsu nodded as she continued, "When they brought me over there and since I didn't have any elemental traits like you do, I began to have animalistic traits."

Kitsu looked at her sister's slitted eyes, to the red fox mark, then to the poster on the wall of Naruto with Kyuubi behind him. She locked eyes and mouthed, "Naruto and Kyuubi."

Kaiya nodded and grinned then whispered softly, "Mate." When Kitsu gave her a look, she quickly added, "We haven't done anything other than kiss. I made them both promise to wait until we were a little older."

Kitsu took one look at her sister's dreamy eyed face and died laughing, "Oh my god, I've never seen you like a lovesick teen before!" She laughed more as Kaiya pounced on her and playfully attacked her as she growled.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "We need to be going soon before Tsunade gets too impatient."

"She can wait her damn sweet time until we finish our food," Kitsu growled and locked her purple eyes on the two then shoved a fry in Kaiya's opened mouth and snickered.

Kaiya quickly ate and sighed as she fell back on her bed, "Is there anything you need to grab?"

Kitsu pointed to her bags, "I just got here last night hoping to find any clues about where you went. I had a clue alright," she growled and clenched her fists as she stood up, "That dead body of the guy that kidnapped you. Who killed him?"

"Me and Gaara did," Kakashi took a step closer.

She nodded, seemingly satisfied, and pulled Kaiya up from the bed, "Well, let's get this over with before I come to my senses."

"Just like that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

Kaiya laughed slowly and took a step back, "After we were told that one of the ANBU was burnt badly before he made it back and once we found out it was you, I wasn't sure how willingly you'd come. I fought until they had me strapped down to a bed." Kitsu raised an eyebrow as her sister pouted, "In my defense, they wanted to run tests and were trying to use needles."

Her sister sighed and shook her head, "Oh no, I'd have lost it if you weren't here right now and those two just showed up and tried to kidnap me."

"Told you it was kidnapping!" Kaiya yelled at Kakashi and Sasuke.

Kitsu blinked and deadpanned, "They kidnapped you."

Kaiya nodded and pouted, hugging her tightly and hid her face, "Wanna pull stunts when we get there?" Kitsu buried her face in Kaiya's shoulder and mumbled a 'yeah' before they pulled away as Kitsu grabbed her backpack and held Kaiya's outstretched hand.

She quickly lent over and mumbled to Kaiya, "Why is emo boy staring at me like that?"

The other looked over and blinked then smirked and whispered back, "You remember the 'weakness' stunt we do?"

Kitsu nodded then her eyes widened and pulled back, "No way, seriously! That worked on him!" Kaiya nodded and smirked as the other raven began to get the feeling they were talking about him.

"What worked on me?" he glared, not taking his eyes off the pair of blue and purple eyes gleaming back at him.

Kitsu smirked, "I may not know a lot about everyone like my sister does, but she forced me to watch enough to know the basic backgrounds." She shot her sister a glance as Kaiya leant over and explained that not everything was the same as the anime and to not mention anything dealing with his family. "Who would've thought you had a weakness?"

Sasuke stiffened as Kakashi and Kaiya chuckled as she said almost the exact same thing that Kaiya had when they first tried to get her. Kitsu shook her head, "Well like I said, let's go before I come to my senses!"

Kaiya smiled happily as she hugged her sister, "Yes ma'am!" She nodded to Kakashi as he went through the signs to bring them back to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

They let go and realized they were inside Tsunade's office. The blonde woman stared in surprise, "That was quick."

Kaiya nodded, "She was at my old home trying to find me." The door burst open quickly and a blonde blur tackled the talking girl to the ground, making her groan, "I wasn't even gone for a day or even three hours Naruto. What are you gonna do when I get sent on missions that are longer than that?"

Naruto stood up and pulled her up with him and grinned, "Go with you." He hugged her tightly as she all but melted into the warmth until he noticed a curious pair of purple eyes watching them and pulled back. He looked between the two and blinked, "Scary."

They looked at eachother then looked back at the blonde and said at the same time and in the same voice, "We're twins Naruto. Of course we're going to look and sound the same." Kitsu grinned, "It's just that the little filter that tells when to shut up and not cuss broke a long time ago." She tapped her chin, "I think it was when that teacher tried to yell at me."

Kaiya shook her head, "Nope, it was when cousin tried to push me playfully. I've never heard those sets of words used together or seen him blush and cry at the same time."

"You were a bad little kid weren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Little kid? Hell! That happened less than a year ago, and our cousin's older than us!" Kitsu smirked as her sister shook her head again.

Kaiya nodded sadly then hugged the blonde again as Kitsu finally noticed the pink haired girl and whispered to her sister, "Her hair's really that colour?"

Kaiya nodded again and the only thing the others caught was from Kitsu, who mumbled something along the lines of _'But it's fucking pink!'_. Sasuke smirked as Kaiya tried not to laugh and hid her face in Naruto's shoulder to keep from exposing herself.

Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining Kitsu's attention only for her to stare at how well endowed she was and couldn't stop herself, "You're back must hurt like hell a lot."

Naruto's shoulder couldn't help Kaiya as she fell in the floor laughing hysterically, "And this is were the filter should have stopped."

Kitsu went to smack her on the head when a tight grip caught her wrist. She glanced up at the glaring blonde then glared back and smacked him on the head with her other hand, "I don't care if you're her mate or whatever the hell else. She was my sister, my twin, first. And if I want to try to knock some sense into her, then I can and you won't get in the way. Got it?"

Naruto heard Kyuubi choke back laughter as this new girl even matched his mate's expressions and stances. He nodded dumbly as Kitsu pulled Kaiya up, then smacked her in the head. The others watched as the two proceeded to go after eachother until the hits became more precise and blurred as they moved quicker. Kaiya grinned as Kitsu smirked when they dodged eachother and managed to make it to other sides of the room.

Tsunade tensed as the others moved out of the way and watched quietly as the two twins launched at eachother and tackled eachother to the floor. They grappled against the other until Kitsu had Kaiya pinned to the floor, her blue eyes glowing, "Give up yet?"

Kaiya smirked and bucked up, launching her sister over her and pinned her to the floor, her purple eyes flaring brightly like Kaiya's, "Do you?" Kitsu tried to get free but no matter what she did, Kaiya didn't budge. Said girl snickered, "Don't make me do it."

Kitsu paled, "You wouldn't!" She looked up in fear as the others blinked when Kaiya quickly let go the captive hands and began to attack the girl's sides in a mad tickling frenzy. Kitsu gasped and squealed out as she tried to get free.

Naruto glanced at Tsunade as they both shared a grin, knowing they wouldn't really have any trouble from Kitsu, then looked back at the girls. Kaiya sat beside Kitsu, both panting and laughing here and there, as they calmed down and slumped against eachother.

The blonde woman shook her head as the two stumbled when they stood up. Kitsu took one look at the disk and noticed a picture of her and blinked, "Oh fuck." The others stared at her as she hung her head, "That creep that had been following me was one of your guys, wasn't he?" When Tsunade nodded, she cringed and hid closer to her sister, "I thought he was just another guy trying to get me in bed. I was defending myself!"

Kaiya patted her head as Tsunade cleared her throat, "I'm willing to look over that if you'll stay here and train in order to learn how to control that fire."

She seemed to be thinking for a minute when Kaiya nudged her and grinned, "Quit pretending like you're gonna leave. I know what you're thinking."

Kitsu glared halfheartedly at her sister then looked back to the woman in charge, "I'll stay and train on one condition." Tsunade nodded for her to continue, "At least once a week, I want to go back. You guys don't have my favourite food here and I _will_ get to indulge myself in this."

Kaiya blinked and hung her head, "I should've known we wouldn't be able to drag you completely away from your fast food."

Kitsu smirked and looked back at the blonde woman who stared, then shook her head, "Yeah, I think we can arrange that. But I want one of our shinobi to go with you so you can come back."

Purple eyes narrowed slightly, "In writing." Tsunade glared and went to yell at her but Kitsu beat her to it, "I don't care if the whole world hears you say it, I want it in writing as solid proof of this agreement or I won't accept anything." She crossed her arms and growled, "I've dealt with too many fucking assholes that went back on their words and stabbed me in the back once they didn't need me and thought I was stupid enough to fall for it."

Kaiya blinked as something clicked and panicked as she reached for her sister's shirt, "Kitsu, show me your back. Now!"

Kitsu heard the worry in her sister's voice and wordlessly reached over the back of her head and pulled up the back of her shirt until it was up at her shoulders, showing the back of her black bra and several deep angry scars. She stayed still as she felt all too familiar hands touch her back gently, the hands shaking very badly, "Wh-who did this to you baby sister?"

Her back was littered in gashes that overlapped eachother with a long gash that went down the middle of her back. She let her shirt go and turned around to Kaiya, noticing the pained looks on the others' faces, and held her sister's face in her hands as she wiped away the tears.

"Some idiots I took care of as soon as I was back at full strength," she sighed as she was pulled into a tight hug while Kaiya hid her face in her twin's shoulder. "I'm fine Kaiya. Look," she pulled her back and grinned, "I'm right here and now that I've found my twin, you can't get rid of me."

Kaiya's bottom lip still trembled as she watched her sister. Naruto's heart ached as he watched her cry, feeling helpless to do anything. Kakashi and Sasuke shared a glance as they notice a slight strain in her voice. Sakura watched on sadly, only imagining how painful those injuries were without the help of healing chakra. Tsunade studied them with critical eyes.

Kitsu sighed and pinched Kaiya's cheeks, pulling them out and stretching them as her twin tried to escape. She snickered as Kaiya failed to get free, then pushed her cheeks together to make her lips stick out like a fish, "Quit crying sis. I'm here," she leant forward and barely whispered, "and I can feel the worried vibes coming off of your lover over there."

She stood back as Kaiya rubbed her cheeks and blushed for two different reasons while Kitsu snickered and gently shoved Kaiya over to Naruto happily until a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, where am I staying at?"

The others glanced at eachother as Kaiya rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and Kitsu groaned, "Well that rules you two out Kaiya. I remember he only has one bedroom in his apartment." She paused and sent the two a devious grin, "Hey Naruto, does she still talk in her sleep?" The blonde nodded with a big grin as Kaiya smacked his arm and sent Kitsu a look. She just shrugged and looked away, "That answered my other question then."

Kakashi chuckled as Naruto had to hold Kaiya back from killing her sister. "Let go Naru! I'm not gonna hurt her, my hands just want to have a nice long conversation with her neck!" She went to dive after Kitsu again but was held back as her target danced out of her way and closer to Tsunade and giggled.

"Ne, ne. Can I get that in writing real quick?" she leant on the desk and watched her with big purple eyes making the blonde woman sigh and quickly write out the agreement and sign it. Kitsu signed after her and took the paper then pouted, "So where am I staying?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsunade stood gaining the others' attention, "Lets get everyone together and figure this out." She quickly sent out a message and a minute later several people appeared in the room, making Kitsu move closer to Kaiya and Naruto for safety. They noticed her eyes darting around the room and quickly got closer to her, making her sigh and relax some.

"First off," Tsunade began as she sat back down, "I want to let everyone know that Kaiya finished her training and is now a shinobi." Several people grinned and began to talk at once until the blonde woman noticed the shell-shocked panicked face that Kitsu held and quickly saved her from the melt down, "We have a new person that will be staying with us from her world. We need to figure out where she can stay while she's training here. Any offers."

The others looked around the room until they noticed someone that looked almost completely identical to Kaiya, clinging to said girl and the blonde idiot, taking in everyone around her.

Lee stepped forward, "Are you sure Tsunade-sama? It just looks like Kaiya-chan made a shadow clone of herself."

Some others nodded while the others studied her. Kiba stepped forward, "The only way to find out is if the clone takes damage and disappears."

He went to hit Kitsu but she glared and, before the others could stop him or her, had his arm twisted behind his back and pulled up so that he had to stand on his tip toes so his arm wouldn't break. She hissed, "I'm no fucking clone. And if you hit me I swear to god I'll turn you into fucking firewood."

She pushed him back and stood side-by-side with Kaiya, who shook her head, "Guys, this is Kitsu. My twin sister."

"That would explain why your chakra looks identical then," Neji said as he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had watched everything in slight amusement. "So she needs somewhere to stay?"

Kitsu glared at the one in green and the one she had just threatened, then back to the blonde woman, "No to them two." She seemed to be thinking, "No to the girls. The only girl I can handle being near is Kaiya. If you don't have room, then don't stay up here." The girls stepped back, along with Lee and Kiba and most of the guys and watched as she looked at the rest, then went down the line, "Tell me your name and something about yourself."

They looked at Tsunade, who nodded, then back to Kitsu, who had her hands in her pockets. "I'm Neji. I prefer to train and be in silence."

Kitsu snorted, "That won't happen with me around," then nodded to the next one.

"I'm Shikamaru. I like watching the clouds and I should tell you that my mom would want to talk a lot with you about everything. So troublesome."

A panicked look crossed her face as she chuckled and took a step back, "That's okay."

"My name is Sai. I draw and paint," he continued as the others shook their heads until Kaiya just hung hers, "Ugly."

Kitsu blinked then looked at her sister for help, who just shrugged. She had never seen him before but she could tell his smile was fake and he probably didn't know emotions too well. She smirked and crossed her arms, "I'll take that as a compliment since you look like a man-whore with those clothes."

Everything stopped for a minute, until both Naruto and Kaiya were on the ground laughing hysterically. She looked over and noticed Sasuke and a few others smirk as she did. Then looked back in time to see him lunge forward with a kunai and bent over backwards. She kicked her feet up and knocked the object away and quickly got up and pushed him back to a wall with her right hand up. She smirked as her eyes narrowed dangerously and fire came to life and started crawling up her arm.

Kaiya cleared her throat as Sasuke pulled Kitsu back. Tsunade sighed, "It would appear that Sai is out of the question as well." She looked around as everyone calmed down, "So that just leaves the sensei's and Uchiha."

Kitsu looked at all the adults and tried not to laugh at the one in green. She pointed to each one and said, "Hell no," Gai, "No thanks," to Kurenai who just smiled. She looked at Kakashi, "And the only way I'm staying with you is if I get to read those books." The others gave her a look as she sent her sister one, "Oh come on. You, most of all, should know I'm no innocent angel and I've read and watched things probably ten times worse than those little books put together!"

Kaiya blushed and looked away, "It's true. After I forced her to watch about you guys some, she tied me to a chair, held my eyes open, and forced me to watch things that I should not have seen." She looked at her sister and looked confused, "I still don't know how they could get into that position without breaking something."

Kitsu chuckled, "It's possible if the girl was limber enough to bend that way."

Everyone watched to two carry on this serious, to the twins, conversation as Kaiya blinked, "But that one with the guys," she trailed off, "How did the smaller guy get into that position and stay there?"

Kitsu stared at her, "Did you _not_ see the black leather bondage the other guy put on him that was keeping him from moving? How else was he to keep him from struggling when he shoved that d-"

Naruto paled, "What have you two been watching?!" The others were either staring with their mouths open or blushing. Kakashi and Tsunade were watching in amusement.

Kaiya and Kitsu looked at everyone then to the blonde and answered at the same time, "Porn and gay porn."

Tsunade cleared her throat as Naruto seemed to be stuck with a red blush and his voice not working, "I'm sorry but you'll be staying with Sasuke. I think Kakashi would only make it worse and it would be questionable if I let a teenage girl live with him as the two of you read porn."

Kakashi pouted thinking he had found a long-lost friend as Kitsu sighed, "Well damn, there goes my fun." She looked over to the shocked raven who had a little bit of a pink tinge to his cheeks and a odd glint in his eyes, "So I have to go with him?" When Tsunade nodded, Kitsu looked over and studied him more, "Are you sure it's wise to send a teenage girl to live with a teenage boy? Alone? With no responsible adults to keep tabs?"

"What makes you think that I would do anything to you?" he sneered and looked away.

She looked back at him, "Do I need to remind you about the 'weakness'?" His head shot back to look at her as she sent him a small devious smirk then looked back to the blonde woman and shrugged, "Alright, lets go raven."

He glared but sighed and led the way as the rest of Team 7 followed. Kitsu walked between Kakashi and her sister with a slight pout until she felt something being nudged into her hand and glanced down to see the small orange book there. She grinned as she hid it and stopped, "I need to ask him something."

Kaiya sent her a knowing look then nodded and walked ahead with the others. Kitsu looked up as Kakashi chuckled, "I know the author and can get him to make you some copies."

She grinned happily as they walked up closer to everyone else, "You've just made my day. I have a supplier here too Kaiya!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiya chuckled at her sister, already knowing what had happened, as everyone else looked confused but continued to walk. Kitsu looked over to her sister then grinned as she jumped on her back and held on. Kaiya gagged then quickly caught her sister's legs so she wouldn't fall and sighed but grinned as she shook her head, "What are you up to Kitsu?"

She shrugged and snickered as she whispered into her ear, "The bubblegum girl is glaring at me everytime I get close to that raven." She paused then lifted her head and locked eyes with Kaiya, "Fangirl?"

Kaiya nodded as she laughed until she fell over making Kitsu scream and go flying into the air. She squinted her eyes tightly shut waiting for the impact that never came and opened her eyes in confusion, "Eh?" She glanced up and noticed a pair of emotionless black eyes staring back at her. She felt a cold chill run up her spine and glanced over to where the only other girl stood, glaring. She looked back up at the raven and pointed, "Your fangirl's freaking out."

Sasuke glanced around and noticed Sakura glaring and sighed. He held onto Kitsu's right arm and leg and tossed Kitsu around so she was on his back and began to walk off, "Quit glaring Sakura. I'm taking her home."

Kaiya shared a stunned glance with Naruto then chuckled and called out to Kitsu, "Kitsu! Here's your spending money!" She threw a large bag of money towards the two, Sasuke never letting her down and her never asking to be let down. They never glanced back as Kitsu lifted her hand up and caught it easily, the two never stopping. Kaiya shook her head then noticed Sakura glaring, "Let me give you a warning Sakura." The girl looked over confused, "If you try to do anything to Kitsu, and if she deems it worth her time, she is the most evil at getting revenge. And most times the person doesn't come out unharmed or at least not emotionally scarred for the rest of their life."

They stared at her as she shrugged her shoulders again then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him off towards their home. Kakashi shook his head and gave the two a passing glance before looking at Sakura, "Until we know how Kitsu will react to everything here, don't try to do anything. Remember how Kaiya was the first three weeks being here?" Sakura shuddered but nodded and headed to her home as he watched his students disappear then decided it would be best if he followed their idea and went home as well.

Kitsu let her cheek rest gently on Sasuke's shoulder as they continued silently towards the Uchiha compound. After a few minutes, she stretched her legs and arms out in front of the raven then slumped some, "I can walk you know."

He gave her a passing glance and shrugged until they felt a cold chill run down their spines. She glanced around then noticed several girls glaring at her, making Kitsu groan, "Why the hell do you have to have a creepy fanclub?" She pouted, "I hate fucking fangirls." An idea clicked, making her lift her head up and lean forward some to catch the raven's eyes, "I can make them leave you alone, but you gotta let me do whatever."

Sasuke stopped and locked eyes with her as he noticed more than ten of the annoying girls were nearby watching. He let Kitsu down and studied her as she stared up at him with a devious smirk, making something churn in his lower stomach, "You sure they'll stop?" He took in her appearance. She was well proportioned with only a slim amount of fat at her hips, making her appealing. The black and purple shirt she wore was sleeveless and semi-tight, resting above her naval with her black cargo pants hanging low on her hips and staying up only because of her hips. Her purple eyes flashed mischievously as her silver and black hair framed her face making her look dangerous.

She shrugged and pulled him to where a large tree was near his home and grinned, "No clue really, but it's worth a shot." She looked around casually and chuckled at the furious looks she received as she pulled the Uchiha closer until he stood right in front of her with her back to the tree. She gave him one final look, "Trust me and don't try to kill me afterwards."

He quirked an eyebrow and began to protest as she jerked his arm forward and into her, the momentum knocked them into the tree. He stared down at her with narrowed eyes until she reached up and wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him down into a heated and fiery kiss. His eyes grew wide as she opened one eye, sent him a look, then closed it and pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. She let her tongue trace his bottom lip until she pulled her mouth back so they could catch their breaths.

"Play along or they'll never leave you alone," she murmured against his lips, "You have to make it look like you want this too, then they can't say anything."

One of her hands slid up into his soft hair as the other stayed around his neck. She gave him an almost innocent look before she bit her lip and looked away, creating the perfect image of the innocent girl. That is, until she looked back up at the Uchiha and smirked with a growl in her voice, whispered heatedly, "Just fucking kiss me or I'll make you hurt later."

He shuddered at the memory of Kaiya teasing him then locked his hazy onyx eyes with her smoldering purple ones and came to a conclusion very quickly. This was not Kaiya and with her around he wouldn't be bored.

Kitsu jumped slightly when he firmly caught her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head against the tree as his other hand found her right hip and slipped slightly under her shirt to lightly touch her stomach and ribs.

She sucked in a quick breath and tore her eyes away from his hands to lock onto his smirking face to mirror his look. She lent forward and up, catching a sensitive spot on his neck and nipping it gently making him pin her more against the tree and shudder as he began to leave marks on her neck in retaliation. Kitsu chuckled as she left her lips against his skin, "Most of them have run off crying. Ready to get rid of the rest forever?"

He stilled just enough but didn't move, enjoying the feelings coursing through his body and what felt like fire flowing through his veins. "How?" he asked with a low groan.

She pulled her head back and looked up at him before claiming his lips, quickly getting him to respond and dominate the tongue war. In the back of her mind, she registered that he had managed to get her legs open slightly and stood between them, still against her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiya looked up at Naruto as they walked to their home with worried eyes, "I should have said something to them about Kitsu."

The blonde looked curious, "About what?"

"Sasuke's not safe in the same house with her," she looked serious.

He laughed, "Teme can take care of himself Kaiya."

She shook her head, "That's not it. You know what we were talking about before? About the stuff we've watched and the books she's read?" He blushed but nodded as she continued, "She uh," she fumbled with her words, "Kitsu gets extremely turned on by that stuff."

Naruto choked on his words as a few girls went running by. Both knowing they were part of the Uchiha Sasuke FanClub. They listened as one girl cried on another one's shoulder, "How could Sasuke-kun ignore all of our advances over the years and pin this nobody to a tree and start making out with her?"

Kaiya sent Naruto a look as she walked a little closer and they heard what they had thought. "But wasn't she Naruto's girl?" The other one shook their head, "No, this one had bright purple eyes."

Kaiya pulled Naruto away and towards their home quickly, once they were inside she held him down to keep him from moving, "Listen to me Naru-koi." That seemed to make him calm almost instantly, making her smile, "Another thing that Kitsu can do besides fire is she can catch images of the future." He blinked as she continued, "We didn't say anything until we were certain and tested it from the time she told me at my old house until we split up. And everything she said that would happen, happened."

The blonde grinned some, "That's cool but what does that have to do with her and Teme."

Kaiya was so close to doing a facepalm and got his attention, "What has Sasuke's main goal been?"

He seemed to be thinking for a good long while. Both Kaiya and Kyuubi seemed to be edging closer waiting for his answer, "Reviving his clan. But I still don't see what that has to do with Kitsu."

This time, Kaiya did facepalm and sighed at the same time as Kyuubi, "_**Baka**_."

He protested and grabbed Kaiya by her shoulders, "That's not nice."

She took a calming breath, "We just heard that Sasuke had Kitsu pinned to a tree and kissing the life out of eachother. Think Naruto. What do you get when you have Sasuke plus Kitsu alone in a house, when one or both of them are extremely sexually frustrated?"

He gapped and jumped up, "We gotta tell Baa-chan!"

"No we don't!" she caught him, "This was something she told me. She's never seen anything past your beginning training with Kakashi and those bells. And in our world, as far as I knew and what I told her, Sasuke wasn't suppose to be here, remember? But she told me when we showed up, before she seen Sasuke and Kakashi that, as she put it, _'I had this weird image that I was suppose to help revive a clan or something like that.'_ I asked her what clan and she said, _'I have no idea, but who the hell has a red and white ping-pong paddle on the back of their shirts and hair that looks like a duck's ass?'_"

Naruto burst out laughing until he fell off the bed, "That's Teme alright." He chuckled and climbed back up on the bed, "So how do you feel about your sister being with the Teme?"

Kaiya snuggled up to the blonde and yawned, exhausted from the day's events, "I think that she's the only one that'll get him back to the way he was. That and she gives any hentai a run for their money and if nothing else, she'll keep him busy."

Naruto blushed, "I didn't need to know that."

She snickered and nuzzled closer, sighing happily, "Depending on how things go with the next few days, I may call off that promise from last month." She felt Naruto stiffen and a deep rumble come from his chest, then looked up to see red eyes and smiled as she kissed him on the lips, "Trust me Kyu, if Kitsu and Sasuke do what I think they may do soon or even be doing, I'll throw that forced agreement right out the window." He purred and hugged her closer as they dozed off.

After a few minutes, Kitsu pulled away gasping and let her breath ghost over his ear, "I just have to say a few words to make you lose control." She rubbed her hips against his, making him groan, "The control that's keeping you from doing anything more."

He stared at her, already on the edge of losing control, "What could you say?" already knowing that he would lose it.

She started kissing his neck again until she found a spot below his ear that had him slump against her and moan. She trailed kissed up until her lips were brushing against his ear, "Make me yours." Her hot breath ghosted past as she pulled her head back. The sight before him had the raven groaning, as he noticed her red cheeks, kiss swollen lips, panting with glazed over love and lust filled eyes. She felt him harden against her and arched up enough to rub her whole body against his aching one, "Onegai." She placed another kiss on his lips and mumbled against them in a breathy voice, "Onegai Sasuke."

She was right, his control snapped so quickly she didn't have time to blink as he quickly picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms were around his neck. He growled and kissed her hard and demanding until she was nothing but mush and was certain she would have fell if he wasn't holding her up.

They heard the last of the fangirls run away crying loudly as Kitsu managed to pull away enough to talk, "Told you it would work." He grunted and continued to assault her neck, pulling a moan from her and a sigh as he licked the abused spot as an apology. She tried to stop him but the raven wouldn't stop, so she had to pull his face up and stare at him, "Calm down and hang on a minute, I'm not going anywhere."

He took a few calming breaths until she nodded and let his face go, where he went right back to her throat getting a groan, "For the love of god." She pulled him back and locked eyes, "Another thing that's changed besides me using fire is I can catch small glimpses into the future."

Sasuke blinked at her as his hazy eyes began to clear, "Is that the only reason you stopped me?"

She snorted as she pointed towards his house, "Take me in there and I'll tell you about the plans for reviving you clan."

His eyes grew wide as she leant up and began nipping on his neck at the spot she found making his eyes roll into the back of his head and groan. She bit hard, drawing some blood then licked it gently. "You keep that up," he walked quicker to get inside, "and I won't have to worry about planning to revive my clan."

He felt her chuckle against his neck as he got them inside and up towards his room, the whole time Kitsu swapped between nipping and sucking on the spot below his ear to gently nibbling on his ear. He growled and pinned her on the bed as she smirked up at him, "This is the plan."


	7. Chapter 7

She quickly caught him in a searing kiss and pulled him down over her as she kicked her shoes off and let her hands run up his back, pulling his shirt off in the process. Her heated purple eyes traced up his exposed skin, admiring years of training then went to kiss his neck again as her words seemed to register in his clouded brain, "What do you mean?"

Kitsu looked up and gave him a truly happy smile that made any tense and anxious feelings relax. She held her hand against his cheek gently, "This is something I've seen. Thanks to these weird new powers or whatever the hell they are," she grumbled that last part making him chuckle and her stick her tongue out at him. She studied him intently as he kicked his shoes off, "This doesn't bother you even a little?"

He raised an eyebrow then sighed, "When Kaiya got here, I was attracted to her because that chakra she had called out to a lot of us. But it didn't feel completely right." He leant down and began nipping at her neck until he found a spot that had her writhing against him and gasping helplessly, "It felt like there was something missing from her." He bit that spot, making her arch completely off the bed and moan his name, earning a smirk from him.

She panted and fought to get her eyes back open, "So," she tried to even her breathing, "this doesn't bother you? Aren't there any rules like marriage or something like that?"

He shook his head, "No, I just have to let Tsunade know who I chose and she'll sign a document to bypass all the waiting to make it official."

Kitsu studied his face and pulled him closer, making sure she had his complete attention and asked slowly, "Do you want this?"

Sasuke studied Kitsu, from her flushed face to her serious eyes, and got up bringing her with him and over to a table at one side of the room. He quickly wrote something on a scroll and held the brush to her. She read over the parchment, giving him one final look as he nodded, then signed her name. He smirked and pulled her into a light kiss then got his shoes on, handing her shoes.

She barely got them on as he caught her wrist and pulled her towards where the blonde lived and banged on the door, "Oi dobe, open up!" The door swung open to reveal two sleepy teens, who stared in confusion as the raven got Kitsu's hand again and pulled her, calling over his shoulder, "If you two want to watch the Hokage have a fit, you better hurry!"

They took one look at eachother then dashed off after the two, who were already walking inside the building and the four of them walked into Tsunade's office. She glared at the four and began to say something until Sasuke tossed her the scroll the others hadn't noticed.

She opened it and read it several times before she looked up with wide eyes at the Uchiha and the slightly blushing twin. Tsunade held back a smirk and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly signed it then motioned for Sasuke and Kitsu to go sign it.

"Why are we here Teme?" Naruto complained until Sasuke tossed the blonde his scroll for the other two to read. They both read it a few times until he looked at Kaiya and chuckled, "Remember you said you'd forget that promise."

She nodded as Kitsu finished signing and shot the two a chuckle. Tsunade shook her head and stamped the paper. She cleared her throat to catch all four of their attentions, "I'll inform Kakashi that there will not be any missions for a while until everyone gets settled in. However," They nodded happily until she sent them a look, "Sasuke, I want you to help Kitsu get control over her chakra some." He nodded as he pulled Kitsu a little closer to him, making Tsunade give a small smile and gave the four some money. They gave her questioning looks, to which she rolled her eyes, "It's for rings for you four. Go buy them."

They blinked but quietly left the room and walked silently to a store that had many different shape and style rings. Kaiya caught sight of a matching set that was shiny silver. Sasuke and Kitsu walked around cautiously until he noticed her eyes gleaming and looked at the rings. He smirked as he noticed two dark, almost black, silver rings. The four bought them after being fitted, then left the building getting many stares in return as they walked.

Kitsu noticed many fangirls glaring at her and held up her hand, along with Sasuke's, to show the rings and stuck her tongue out at them childishly. She heard a chuckle and looked over to see the raven sending her a smirk, "What? They're a pain in the ass! Stupid stalkers," she muttered getting him to actually laugh some.

He smiled down at her, making everyone that could see stop and stare while Naruto and Kaiya smiled, "Nothing will be boring with you around."

She grinned up at him as she gave him a small kiss, which he returned then pulled back, "I'd be losing my touch if things were getting boring." She gave a shifty look and looked at Kaiya with a gleam in her eyes, "Now where did I put that book Kakashi gave me?"

"What book?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

Kaiya smacked her forehead and pulled the raven aside, whispering what happens when she reads things like that, then watched amused as he all but drug her over to the bookstore. Naruto wanted to leave but Kaiya shook her head and said in amusement, "No, I have to see this."

A few minutes later, the two came out with a few large bags. Sasuke sent them a smirk as Kitsu hugged him happily and kissed his cheek as she took a bag from his hand and laced her free hand with his. Naruto and Kaiya groaned then smiled as they noticed the happy look on Uchiha's face. Kaiya sighed in content, "I told you she would get him back to the way he was suppose to be."

She heard a chuckle and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist making her look up to see blue and red eyes. The voice that spoke was mainly Naruto's with a hint of Kyuubi's unique growl, "Let's take their idea and go home. There's something that we've been wanting to try." She gulped as she was picked up and the blonde began to carry her home.

She sent one last glance at her sister, who looked back and smirked. She pointed to Naruto and her and held up three fingers, then motioned to herself and Sasuke and held up two. Kaiya chuckled and kissed the blonde on the cheek as Kitsu happily kissed the raven on the cheek, who returned it just as readily.

Tsunade pulled out a large sake bottle and groaned as she thought of something, "I think I just signed over the death warrant for Konoha with those four. Who knows how many brats they'll have." Shizune walked in and began to scold the blonde woman until she found a scroll on the ground and handed it to her. She groaned and read the scroll out aloud, "_'I, Uchiha Sasuke, have decided it's time to fulfill my promise of reviving my clan with Mitsuhiko Kitsu.'_ I just worry about how many brats they, along with Naruto will have."

Shizune looked over the scroll and noticed something down near the bottom that looked recent and pointed it out. Tsunade read aloud as she seen it, "_Kaiya and Naruto, 3 kids. Me and Sasuke, 2 kids. So far..._" She groaned and chugged more sake, "Kami help us."


End file.
